


Like a Flame That Flickers Out Too Soon

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Series: Hamilton Fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is dead, Angst, Dead Alexander Hamilton, F/M, George Washington is a Dad, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Parental George Washington, Revolutionary War, Sad George Washington, Song: Dear Theodosia (Reprise), and I’m not lying, battle of yorktown, hamilton works, i came up with this while driving back from testing for a school my parents are forcing me to go to, i wrote this while procrastinating school work, i’d give my soul to not go there, like tons, literally that’s ALL this is, pre act two, so i can’t tag this well, still am, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: Alexander Hamilton had walked into the battle knowing he’d probably die. He wanted to stay alive for Betsy and his son.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington
Series: Hamilton Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096013
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Like a Flame That Flickers Out Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hfjsjdkakdisj I’m sorry not sorry let’s all cry together Kay?

Alex knew this was where he died, the same way a person with bad joints might know there’s going to be a storm.

He wanted to meet his son—oh, he wanted to be there for his son so, _so_ much—but as he lay with the bullet in his abdomen and cold, he knew this was where he died.

They’d pushed, and with a few more shots they’d have gotten the Redcoats, would have defeated them and he could have gone home to see his son, see Eliza.

But of course, after years of not being able to die, not when he and his mom were sick, not when that terrible crook of a father James Hamilton Sr. left, not when the hurricane hit.

This was where it all ended.

He took a deep breath and smiled. _I’m sorry, John. I couldn’t stay alive like we promised._

_Sorry, Lizabeth. Angelica. Peggy. Aaron_

Alexander Hamilton never became the secretary of treasury. He never met Thomas Jefferson.

But James Madison had met him, respected him. Maybe he’d let Thomas respect him too. Maybe, one day, Phillip would become the treasury secretary. 

Alexander Hamilton died a hero. He died with his command and a gun in his hand, with a uniform, and knowing the foundations would be set for his son.

_He’ll blow them all away_

Alexander Hamilton was gone. He’d never have a public affair, never be a founding father, never have his friendship with Burr tainted to an irreparable level.

* * *

Eliza stared at the letter in her hands, penned by the general himself. 

_Dear Elizabeth Hamilton,_

_With my most sincere apologies, I regret to inform you of your loss of Alexander Hamilton. He fought valiantly, and until the end. He has been buried here, along with other soldiers we lost in the war. He led with honor, and you should be proud to say he was your husband._

_And, if at any point in time you may decide you want to, our doors are open to you._

_General G. Washington_

The paper was wet, as if it was written while the rain was starting, and the second part was written in a different hand than the first.

Glancing down at Phillip beside her, she smiled softly.

Yeah. Maybe.

* * *

_Five Days Prior_

“Sir! I-It’s Hamilton!”

Benjamin and Lafayette stumbled into his room, eyes wide with terror and Ben’s were overflowing with tears. 

At the mention of Alex, George stood up quickly, knocking his chair over in his haste.

“Is he okay?!” He demanded, and Benjamin just collapsed, Lafayette catching him by the arm. 

“He’s… Merde, petit lion…” Lafayette grumbled, eyes glistening in the flickering candlelight of his office.

“What happened to Alexander!” He slammed his hands, crinkling a note on his desk that honestly didn’t matter, because he needed to kn **ow if Alex was okay!**

“His command returned-” Benjamin’s words were broken by a sob-“With him in their arms. He…”

“He’s in the medical tent… Right?”

Alex was a fighter, he fought through the cold, grumbled about the snow while staying at his desk when he urged him out, he fight for him to be allowed on the field.

If George let out a string of curses, well… No one in the room would blame him.

“No.” Lafayette said, voice stern and decipd of emotion. When he met the French’s eyes, they were distant and puffy from tears.

He dropped back into his seat, staring distantly at the letter he’d been writing about their victory.

It didn’t matter. Victory was nothing, not if he couldn’t go retire to Mount Vernon and have Alex visit, or at least see him before he passed.

Alex was supposed to live longer. He, in a moment of weakness late at night, had explained how he’d been surprised to live this long, with the expectancy he had in his class. He’d risen up, he should be able to reap the rewards of his hard work in peace! He was supposed to see the son Eliza mentioned, that he’d stolen him away from.

Oh God. She’d hate him. She’d hate him, Martha would hate him for hurting poor Elizabeth like that, and she’d never forgive him. She’d hate him for being the reason Mrs. Hamilton was now a widow, even when he was at their wedding. 

George Washington was a terrible, terrible man. The men he’d led against the Indians, their blood is on his hands. Alex’s blood is on his hands.

George vowed he’d be there for Martha from now on.

He focused on the ink dripping onto his desk, and somehow, he didn’t feel bothered to correct it. Alex would complain about what a waste of ink it was and—he was in the corner of the room, getting a rag to clean it. He joked amicably about how he shouldn’t waste ink like that when they could have gotten food instead of the bottle.

Alex had always been good at budgeting. The figure moved closer to him, and a soft smile graced his face as he approached the desk.

When the figure reached out to wipe it, George went to went to grab the rag and-

He went through him. He glanced at Alex’s face, expecting horror, only to see a smile as he faded away.

No.

No.

No, n **o, no!**

He dismissed Ben and Lafayette to their rooms, and Lafayette walked Benjamin towards his as he leaned on the walls.

Broken men were not uncommon in their camp. Whether they were broken emotionally, physically, or any other way, it was a common sight.

Washington just never expected he’d be one of them, and that Alex would be the reason.

**Author's Note:**

> But like,,, seriously how did Alex not die sooner? Not in a rude way, but like, looo at everything he’s gone through and tell me that’s not like how Sven from PewDiePie is. He literally does not seem to die until Burr y’know.


End file.
